


something that remains

by Scourge of Nemo (Disguise_of_Carnivorism)



Series: knowing the still-hunter [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disguise_of_Carnivorism/pseuds/Scourge%20of%20Nemo
Summary: Boba doesn’t know exactly how this thing with Skywalker started. It makes sense, he supposes, that Grogu’s teacher and functional co-parent would grow on Din. Of course a warrior of Skywalker’s grace and ferocity would fascinate him. And the boy is, objectively speaking, very pretty.The point is, Boba can’t relate, but he can at least understand the attraction. Intellectually, from a distance.Or: Boba Fett gets tired of watching his life partner avoid his feelings for Luke Skywalker. So he stages an intervention.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: knowing the still-hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139231
Comments: 16
Kudos: 234





	something that remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [we glimpse it sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138277), in which metamours Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker end up co-babysitting Grogu to let Din sleep off an injury. These can be read in any order and are [part of a series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139231).
> 
> Based on the prompt, "maybe smth showing how they initially navigated that change to the relationship if that makes sense?"

For the longest time, they just don’t talk about it.

This is the way things are: Din and Boba are Clan. 

It happens after Gideon, after Luke brings Grogu back to Din to attempt a new sort of Jedi order, after Boba reclaims and then grows bored of Tattooine’s underworld, after the darksaber and the headaches that come with it. After Din finds comfort and surety in a new understanding of his Creed, and after Boba learns who he is under his father’s beskar and the sarlacc's scars. The two of them just fall together. 

It happens slowly, through meetings at first accidental, and then eventually not-so-accidental (but let’s say they are for the plausible deniability of it). And yet, it also happens instantly. In some ways they are two in the same: both Mandalorian, yet so alienated from Kryze and the other survivors like her. 

It helps that they share the unusual experience of abdicating a throne.

Before they’ve really thought about it, or planned it, they travel together, and then live together, and then slowly, quietly, love each other. It’s easy.

Luke Skywalker, though — no one would call him _quiet_ or _easy_. 

So when he and Din start engaging in — Boba doesn’t know how to describe it, exactly. He can only, in utter exasperation, call it confused flirtation, or haphazard courtship, or — kriff, it’s just a _total_ disaster.

First, there’s the incident with the ill-fated mission trip to an ice planet. Boba has to pull himself away from a lovely, restful weekend to drag both their shivering asses back to civilization. _Then_ they decide to raid an entire imperial base on their own. Yeah, whatever, there are Force-sensitive children, _someone_ has to save them, the research needs to be destroyed as part of Din’s eternal attempts to eradicate Grogu from imperial databases. 

_Excuses_.

Always the Jedi’s idea, too. New Republic nonsense, all too often.

Will they just go on a normal date? No. Admittedly, this is more or less also how Din and Boba’s courtship went. That doesn’t make it any less aggravating to watch. He should probably send Shand a vat of nice spotchka, just as retroactive thanks for not punting him off a cliff. 

Boba is no stranger to polyamory. _He_ hasn’t participated in it, exactly, but he’s witnessed some shockingly functional relationships amongst thieves and rapscallions and bounty hunters. That kind of life, you live how you want. If you’re already living beyond the law, what’s one more social deviation? 

Din barely stumbled his way into _one_ relationship. Boba is painfully aware that they only found something that works because chance slammed their shared histories and similar natures and compatible neuroticisms together repeatedly at _just_ the right time to turn them into more.

Boba doesn’t know exactly how this thing with Skywalker started. It makes sense, he supposes, that Grogu’s teacher and functional co-parent would grow on Din. Of course a warrior of Skywalker’s grace and ferocity would fascinate him. And the boy is, objectively speaking, very pretty. 

The point is, Boba can’t relate, but he can at least understand the attraction. Intellectually, from a distance.

Over several months, Din starts alternating between talking about the Jedi in dreamy tones, then acting sheepish or furtive every time Skywalker comes up. It’s not subtle. 

Din isn’t cheating on Boba; he wouldn’t know where to start. He’s just awkward about the mere thought of romantic interest in another human being. And he’d never _dream_ of asking Boba about it. 

Din’s an adult. He can do what he wants. Boba’s not going to stop him or interfere. Except Din is _not_ doing what he wants. Instead, he’s fretting. 

So Boba stages an intervention.

Boba will admit he is not the best at having conversations about his own emotions. When everything is professional, it's easy to know what lines to walk, what subjects to avoid. It’s obvious how to react with gentleness, or with cruelty. When everything becomes personal, he struggles. But these are not his emotions. These are Din and Luke’s emotions. 

He can make measured decisions, here.

It might be a little underhanded. Luke thinks Din’s inviting him to dinner. Din thinks Luke’s inviting him. The deceit involves a bit of hacking. 

When they arrive in the emptied-out upscale restaurant that Boba has booked for their privacy, Boba is waiting for them, feet on the table, menu open. The eight-course meal looks lovely. Even includes a few delicacies from Tattooine.

“Evening, gentlemen,” he says. “Take your seats. The staff will see to anything you need. You are both here to _talk_. _about. your. feelings.”_

Skywalker sputters and turns red as Din yelps, in a very high-pitched voice, “ _What_ feelings?” 

Boba snaps the menu shut. “ _You two_ ,” he says threateningly, “have been dancing around each other for months. Work it out.” 

He moves to stand in front of Skywalker. “You. Sit.” He points at the chair.

Then, more gently, he approaches Din. “You don’t need this tonight,” Boba says softly, gesturing at Din’s buy’ce.

Din stands stock still for what feels like a very long time. It looks like he’s not even breathing. 

“It’s up to you,” Boba says. “Keep it on if you want. If you really don’t have a mutual interest, or one of you genuinely isn’t ready, don’t worry about it. I’ve paid for dinner. Just have a nice night out. But I don’t think that’s what you want.”

Din tilts his head, considering. Skywalker just watches from the table, eyes bright. He looks like he’s trying and failing not to seem extremely invested in Din’s decision. Boba tries not to think about the fact that he’s witnessing a monumental step in a relationship that isn’t his, which no one invited him to participate in. But eventually, Din nods, reaches up and removes his helmet.

Boba grasps him by the back of the neck, thumb brushing the line of his jaw. “Be happy, cyar’ika,” he says, and touches Din’s bare forehead to his in an approximation of a keldabe kiss. 

Then Boba turns to go. 

“Wait wait wait,” Skywalker starts. “You’re part of this, too.” 

“Oh, no, I’m leaving,” Boba says, already halfway out the door. Someone will have to tie him down before he willingly negotiates boundaries with Luke Skywalker. Is he a giant hypocrite? Maybe. 

Anyway, it’s too early for that. 

Din’s wide, helpless eyes grab him. “But —” 

That expression will absolutely not work on him. “ _I’m_ not dating Skywalker,” Boba says.

Luke pulls a face. Mature. 

Boba gives Din a quick smile. “You’ll be fine. You have my blessing.” 

And then he leaves them to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, check out my Din/Boba WIP [A Series of Unfortunate Collisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825062)! Or send me some more prompts [at my Tumblr](neverfeedthesarcophagi.tumblr.com). Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
